


It's New

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: Socialism in the bedroom?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For pornalot challenge 3, Kink Link: Orgasm Control, Canon, Socialism

"Nugh-" The bit off whimper that forced it's way from Arthur's throat had the King smirking in satisfaction.

Arthur tightened his hold around the base of Merlin's cock, holding him back from completion.

Arthur racked his eyes over Merlin, taking in the flush of his skin, hair that stuck up in all directions.

Merlin had already climaxed once, after Arthur had taken him into his mouth. Licking and sucking until Merlin came with a cry, but even with the recent spend, the Merlin was already hard once more, and nearing completion as Arthur continued his ministrations.

Arthur shifted his hips, his cock pressing against Merlin's prostate as he did, eliciting another moan from the servant.

"Gods, Arthur." Merlin panted, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips. "You're so gorgeous like this."

"Of course I am," Arthur with drew a little, before rocking his hips forwards, covering his own urge to moan by continuing, "I'm always gorgeous."

"Pr-Ah- You complete prat." Merlin managed to stutter out, head thrown right back against the pillows.

"And I think you look rather gorgeous spread as you are on _my_ bed, with _my_ cock in you." To emphasis his point, Arthur squeezed harder around Merlin's cock.

"Ah, Arthur. Just let me come already!" Merlin wiggled against the bed, his eyes squeezing shut.

Teeth dug into ruby lips as Arthur thrust again.

"I'm not letting you come again until I have."

"Wha?" The question came out slightly hazy.

"Haven't you heard, Merlin? It's this new concept called socialism." With that said, Arthur thrust twice more before he came with a shout.

"Merlin!"


End file.
